Talk:Ascalon Bow
I've added a picture, a note that all Ascalon Bows look the same, a list of the 10 collectors that offer max damage Ascalon Bows and the type of bow it is. This update follows a discussion with Rainith here: User_talk:Rainith#Weapon_and_charm_collectors We felt that it looked messy having each Ascalon Bow type on the Weapon and charm collectors page and that the information would be best placed in this page. --Xasxas256 14:56, 26 October 2005 (EST) :This is an excellent idea, since if you actually want to collect this kind of bow you want to choose a suitable one easily. It might be good to have the enhancement that each of those collectors bows have aswell (ie Damage +15% (while Health is above 50%) etc etc), or would that be adding redundant information? Nectarine 15:25, 26 October 2005 (EST) :First thanks for the compliment, I spent more then half an hour of editing so it's nice to see it's apreciated :) I did think about putting the stats in but decided against it, if you click on the links for each collector, e.g. Nord Stonegrimm I doesn't take you to the collector's page Nord Stonegrimm, it actually goes to the appropriate Weapon and charm collectors section and the weapon mods can be seen there. I did this for 3 reasons, firstly so the weapons mods can easily be looked up and secondly so the collector's location can be looked up and thirdly not all collectors have a page yet. I wonder if there should be a note in the article that says that the: weapons mods and collector's location can be found by clicking on the link...? --Xasxas256 15:53, 26 October 2005 (EST) :: Ahh good thinking, your suggestion sounds good too. Something like "All Ascalon bows also come with a Weapon upgrade applied to it. For details on each bow and where to find it, follow the link to the collector trading it." Also, I don't think these upgrades can be salvaged? Not 100% on that, but if it's true is it worth mentioning? Nectarine 16:09, 26 October 2005 (EST) :: It looks much better now with the dot points. I had a look, not all Ascalon Bows have magic properties but those that do have bow grips although, strangely some have 2 bow grips. I didn't mention this in the article but I tested this bow Louise Haup, I added a grip and it replaced the bottom grip (Damage +25% (vs. Charr)). I don't reall know if this is worth mentioning, I just said an existing grip will be replaced if you add another. Also added as we talked about, that you can follow the link for more info on each bow. --Xasxas256 17:33, 26 October 2005 (EST) ::: Looks good, That's a nicely done screenshot by the way Nectarine 19:05, 26 October 2005 (EST) ::::Reads good, but I think a table is better. --Karlos 20:25, 26 October 2005 (EST) :::::Good job Xasxas256! On a side note, the rest of the collectors should have their own pages by the end of this weekend. I only have the Southern Shiverpeaks and Perdition Rock left to do. :) --Rainith 01:24, 27 October 2005 (EST) ::::::Thanks for all the compliments guys, yeah I liked the screenshot too, I took about 30 screenies, but that one looked the best I think. I had some with poison arrows that looked cool but I felt that was a bit misleading, I think the screenshot I chose shows off an Ascalon Bow nicely and precisely. ::::::Good to hear about the collectors, Rainith I can't imagine how long and how much effort that's taken you but its great to hear. I've been holding off editing this article until you finished them, I looked at some too, they look great. Although my example above how some collectors like Nord Stonegrimm are not finished is no longer true :) I've edited the article so that it links to the collector e.g. Sir Pohl Sanbert NOT Sir Pohl Sanbert ::::::I can see what you're saying about a table be a little bit more usable maybe Karlos but I feel that it's more of a list of collector's bows as opposed to say a compilation of data which needs a table. I could be wrong though, you edited one of my articles a while ago (before I had an account) and suddenly it made sense! (It was Mysterious_Message ) so I certainly respect what you say but a table for such a small amount of data which is in essence a list anyway seems to be overkill to me. Besides I've now reordered the list by bow type. (It's now in the same order as the Bow article, ie listed from longest to shortest range) ::::::I just read the wiki guide on Stubs, I think this now qualifies as an article. Although I noticed that the Wikipedia site says at Wikipedia's Stub Article that "Once a stub has been properly expanded and becomes an article rather than just a stub, you or any editor may remove the stub tag from it. No admin action or formal permission is needed." However at GuildWiki:Peer_review it doth say "Peer reviews provide a means of ensuring that an article meets required standards before its stub status is removed. If you think an article is ready to be moved from stub status to fully fledged article, then submit a request using the instructions below." ::::::Anyway I think my little baby is ready to have its Stub status removed but I'm not sure of the correct process so if somebody wants to do the honours I'd be rapt, these are indeed exciting times we live in :D --Xasxas256 01:47, 8 November 2005 (EST) Salvaging info incorrect If Ascalon Bows cannot be salvaged, it must only be quest reward ones. I just salvaged the Bow Grip of Defense I had applied to my collector Ascalon Flatbow (from the guy outside Port Sledge) no problem! Maybe this has changed since the 'choose which mod to salvage' update Cynical 05:13, 24 December 2006 (CST) i have salvaged the shock upgrade from the 11-18 shocking ascolon hornbows that u get from a collecter outside of sardelac sanitarium. it makes a nice profit selling 4 100g each.